Spin the bottle life with derek
by LWDfan11
Summary: I do not own life with derek or the characters I wish i did though
1. Chapter 1

Spin the bottle

Chapter 1

I do not own Life with Derek or the characters I wish i did though

xoxoxoxoxoxo

I was in the living room watching tv with Derek, Marti and Casey until I heard the doorbell, Marti went and opened the door it was Emily, Sam and Ralf they bought empty bottles with them.

"Why have you brought empty bottles?" I asked them "Because were going to play spin the bottle Emily replied

"Smerek whats spin the bottle?" Marti asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow Smarti" Derek answered "Ok i'm going to bed now" Marti said

After Marti went upstairs me, Derek, Emily, Casey, Sam and Ralf sat down and started playing.

First it was Emily's turn and the bottle stopped at Sam then Emily looked at a jealous Casey (Casey is jealous because her and Sam are dating) "Em it's ok you can kiss him i don't mind" Casey said "Ok" Emily replied then Emily leaned in and slowly kissed Sam.

Next it was Casey's turn and she hoped that the bottle would stop at Sam but it didn't it stopped at Ralf Casey froze and just stared at Ralf. A couple of minites later Derek got fed up of waiting.

"How long does it take to kiss a guy?! Derek shouted

"I'm taking my time ok!" Casey shouted back

"Casey just kiss him" I said

"Fine" Casey said as she leaned in and kissed Ralf.

Finally it was my turn then the bottle stopped at Derek I looked at him like I couldn't move he did the same thing and Emily, Casey, Sam and Ralf just kept looking at us until Ralf said to Derek "Kiss her D"

"Ralf she's my step-sister" Derek said

"So it doesn't matter because your not blood related so it's ok" Ralf replied

"I still can't kiss her Derek said

"I agree we can't kiss I said.

"Lizzie you can if you don't kiss Derek we are all going to wait for you to kiss him" Emily said

"NO" I shouted

"Fine we are all going to wait for you" Emily said

"Fine let's get this over with" I said as Derek leaned in and kissed me we then pulled away and I ran upstairs to my room.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter because this is my first fanfiction and please review also i'm going to make more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: This is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter 2**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

When I was in my room I laid down and kept picturing me and Derek kissing and I wanted it to stop but it didn't.

I then heard someone knocking on my door softly. "Go away" I shouted."Sorry but I'm coming in".

A deep voice replied as he came in and it was the guy that I was just thinking about Derek."What do you want Derek?" I asked. "I wanted to talk to you and see how you are" he replied as he sat down on my bed and I sat up facing him.

"Well I'm fine so what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"About the kiss" he said softly. "Derek it was just a game I'm over it" I said

"Well maybe I'm not" he says as his eyes go darker. "What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously

He then leaned in and kissed me deeply and pulled away."Does that answer your question?" he asked as he smirked at me.

" A little" I replied."I just want you to answer this question" I said

"Sure what is it?" he asked."Do you like me more than a step-sis" I asked

"I'll tell you truthfully, yeah" he said "Good because that's how I feel about you to" I said as I leaned in and kissed him.

He then put his hand on my shirt and took it off, I moaned quietly. I needed more of him, I needed him to fuck me I thought to myself. He started to take off my jeans and underwear and pumped his finger in and out of me "Oh god" I moaned loudly.

"Derek" I moaned as he went faster. "Yeah" he replied "I...I...I want you to fuck me" I groaned

"If that's what you want" he said. He was about to enter me until he remembered something and got up.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, thinking he might think this is a mistake.

"I'm going to get a condom from my room he replied."Oh yeah I forgot about that" I said. He then got up from the bed and went to his room to get the condom as I took my bra off leaving me fully naked.

He came back in my room with the condom and wore it. He then noticed that I took off my bra as he came back into the bed with me and I put my legs around his waist. He then stretched my legs a bit more wider so he can get better access. He then pumped into me. "Yes!" I cried out. "Fuck me Derek" I moaned as he went harder and faster "Oh god, yeah just like that" I moaned even louder.

He pumped into me one last time and we both fell on the bed breathing heavily.

"I love you I said. I love you to He replied.

**Authors note: Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Here's another chapter enjoy**

Chapter 3

XOXOXOXOXO

I woke up and saw Derek's arm around me. I started shaking him so he can wake up. He jumped up and looked at me."Why did you wake me up?" he asked curiously."Because we need to talk about last night" I replied.

"Okay talk" Derek said."Okay then, Last night we slept together, so does this mean were dating?" I asked

"I'd say yeah but I want to know what you'd say" Derek replied. "I want us to date to but we need to be really careful" I said seriously.

"Okay then we'll be careful". Derek said.

"Good, anyway you better go because you don't want to get caught I said.

"Okay" Derek said back as he went back to his room.

A couple of hours later I was downstairs with Derek, Marti and Edwin; Casey was at Emily's house. Then the doorbell rang."Who could it be?" Derek thought.

When Derek opened the door there was Jamie standing outside.

"Hey is Lizzie here?" Jamie asked. "Yeah she's here, come on in Derek replied as Jamie came in the house.

"Hey Jamie" I said "Hi can I talk to you in private?" Jamie asked. I then noticed that Derek's cheeks were going red "Shit he's angry now" I thought to myself.

"Sure were do you want to talk?" I asked.

"In your room" he replied. Derek's cheeks went more Red. "Why don't you talk in the kitchen" Derek said.

"Okay" Jamie replied as we went to the kitchen to talk.

"So what do you want to talk about" I asked.

"Well um I've been keeping a secret from you for a year now, so I came here to tell you what the secret is Jamie said quietly so we wouldn't be overheard.

"Okay what is it?" I asked curiously. Err... This is hard to say but um... I like you Jamie said slowly.

"Well of course you like me were best friends" I said back.

"No what I meant is that I like you more than a friend, so Lizzie McDonald will you go out with me?" Jamie replied.

**Authors note: oh no what is Lizzie going to do? Find out in chapter 4 also review**


End file.
